


Wishful Thinking

by Lunaraven0



Series: OneShots [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, idk what else, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraven0/pseuds/Lunaraven0
Summary: While caring for his subjects, the King of the Squirrel's mind starts to wander.





	Wishful Thinking

The King of the Squirrels never got many visitors. He lived outside in the nearby forest, taking care of his subjects as much as he could. Everyone else had their own responsibilities, or they just didn't care about him.

Today, the King was checking up on his youngest subjects. They had been born about six weeks ago and were starting to wander out of their nests.

The kits chittered happily when they saw him, climbing up his robes to his shoulders. He chittered back, letting them lick at his peanut butter beard as he went over to their home tree. Their parents chittered at them, and they quickly scurried back to their nests. The King climbed up with them, sitting on a nearby branch.

Everything seemed to be okay. Everyone was healthy, the nests were fine, and no one's branches were dead. He watched them for a while as they interacted.

The kits chittered loudly, often hitting each other in the face with their tails. Sometimes when that happened, an argument would happen and they would play fight about it. If it ever got too rough, their parents broke it up.

The King smiled. It was cute.

 _What would it be like if_ I _had a child?_

When the thought occurred to him, it loudly took up most of his thinking. A kid of his own? Like, an Heir to his kingdom? He'd never considered it before. It wasn't like he was going to last forever. What would that be like?

He got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Bing approaching.

"Hey, dude!"

The King nearly fell off of his branch. "Hey, Bing." He clambered down to meet the android.

"What'cha doing?"

"Checking up on the youngest kits."

"They doing okay?"

"Yeah." One of the kits hopped down the tree to Bing's feet, sniffing curiously. The rest soon followed.

"What're they doing?"

"They haven't met you yet. Stay still." Bing froze, watching the kits. They circled him, climbing up his legs to his chest, where his core was. They nosed it, chittering.

"What now?" Bing whispered.

"You don't sound right."

"Hey!"

The kits were by Bing's ears now. Some of them tried to burrow into his hair, but it didn't work too well. The others were nibbling on his ears. One was outright trying to bite Bing's ear off. "Hey, hey! Tony no! That's not nice!" The King gently pried Tony off of Bing, scolding him in Squirrel. Tony complained loudly as the King put him back in his nest.

"He okay?"

"Yeah. He's been doing that a lot lately, and I don't know why."

The nest in Bing's hair was overflowing. Some of the kits kept falling back onto the android's shoulders, piling on top of each other. "Ow," Bing winced as one of the kits yanked on his hair to keep from falling.

"Ok, I think that's enough climbing for today." The King gently began to lift the kits off of Bing's head. After a moment, the rest of them hopped off on their own. "You alright Bing? They didn't hurt you or anything?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just tickled."

"Good." He sat down next to the tree. Bing sat down next to him.

They stayed there, enjoying each other's company.

~

After a while, the King's mind wandered back to the subject of kids.

How would he get a kid? Adoption? Most likely. Would they even like him? What if they didn't? How would his subjects react?

"What'cha thinking about?" Bing asked.  
"Oh, uh, nothing."

Bing raised an eyebrow. "Really? Are you sure? Cause you have that look on your face you get when you start thinking."

The King sighed. "I was just...wondering...what would it be like to have a kid, y'know?"

"Woah, dude. What brought this on?"

"I was, uh, watching my subjects take care of their kits and...I just...started thinking."

Bing stayed quiet for a moment. Then he said, "Y'know, you'd probably be a great dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You take care of your subjects so well already, any kid would lucky to have you as their dad."

The King hid his face behind his hands. "I-I'm not..."

"You don't need to say anything dude," Bing said. He wrapped the king in a reassuring hug.

"Th-thanks Bing.",


End file.
